Past Memories
by ReiChanM
Summary: Henry Lau was just a normal boy, but with a haunting past. In the beginning of his 2nd year in high school, things begin to turn more difficult once a new transfer student arrives at his school with no memories of his past.  HenWook fiction
1. Disclaimer

I remember reading a story called Four Seasons by **sayurii_hyogo** on Livejournal.  
>I liked the story so much, but for some reason, it only made it to 10 Chapters, there were serious cliffhangers. X_X<p>

I wanted to read more, but that would have been impossible since the account was last updated in July 4, 2009, and the fanfic stopped at June 27, 2009.  
>I felt sad. I wanted more chapters. The story was interesting. T.T<p>

So, to make myself feel better, I decided to make my own version of the story. I used already existing chapters in my story, but I edited them a bit to make them fit better.  
>I also changed the storyline a little bit.<p>

I've been hesitant to put it up on the internet since I'm not the original creator of the story(which makes me feel bad...).

I also couldn't think of a title. I was thinking of naming it a spring related title or something...  
>Anyway, I hope I don't get yelled at by people, because of this. I'll give credit to the actual writer... ;-;<p>

* * *

><p><strong>120128<strong>

I'm putting this fiction back up as a request from my friend.


	2. Prolouge

**Prologue**

"Do you promise that we'll be best friends forever?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Well, then... That's great!" The two young boys giggled and laughed as the wind tickled their red cheeks.

"Henli..." he hesitantly began, "If I don't..."

"Hm? I couldn't hear you…"

"... Nah! It's nothing!" The boy giggled and started trotting away.

"Hey!" The other boy chased. "Don't keep secrets away from me!

The boys ran around giggling and laughing. One of them threatened that they will tickle one another.

One of them ran out into the street.

Screaming. The automobile screeching on the pavement.

Fear. The boy's widened eyes.

Impact. The metal hitting his head.

Blood. Screaming.

"RYEOWOOK!"


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I can't figure out the reason why I'm having weird feelings today. Sure, other days, I wouldn't feel anything besides being bored in school. But today was different. What could be the cause? The strange thought has been appearing in my head since I got up this morning, and here I am running on my way to school and the feelings become stronger. I want to know the reason why I'm feeling this way...

I dash and quickly open the doors of the school. _I'm late for orchestra class again..._ I thought, _and my teacher is going to yell at me... __**again**_. As I approach the door of the classroom, I see my conductor, Mr. Lee, looking at me with that disappointed expression on his face through the window. I open the door and walk in.

"Henry Lau. You're 10 minutes late," Mr. Lee says, "I thought I advised you to set your alarm clock on an earlier time."

"Sorry," I respond as I sat down on my chair, "I was too into playing my violin..."

My violin is precious to me. Every single night, I'll play it for hours. As a matter of fact, my violin is more precious to me than anything else in my opinion. Mr. Lee gave me a look.

"Well," He sighs and shakes his head, "It's good to hear that you were actually practicing your violin..."

"Of course, Mr. Lee. I play it every night. I spend hours playing it."

Once orchestra class was over, I had a short conference with Mr. Lee. He only reminded me again that before I start playing violin again, I set my alarm clock to 5:30 AM every night. I nodded.

Once class ended, I walked out the classroom to go to homeroom. On my way there, however, I hear footsteps coming towards me really fast. In a second I thought I felt a slight pat on my shoulder and a voice broke.

"Henry!"

"W-What-" I turned, "Zhou Mi! Don't scare me like that!"

Zhou Mi was my best friend who went to the same school as me. We met when we were freshmen, and right now we're juniors. We would never be apart from each other. Before we met, he always looked out the window of his classroom, finding me playing my violin under a big tree in front of the school. No one would be with me. I was always by myself. Zhou Mi told the teacher if he could go to nurse's office. The teacher gave him the privilege to do so. Zhou Mi did not go to the nurse's office, however, but he ran downstairs to the main doors, and stepped out of the school. He stopped in front of the closing doors and I stopped playing my violin, and put the bow down.

"Who's there?" I asked in Chinese.

"Oh..." He hesitates, "I just came to compliment your violin playing. That's all."

"Oh..." is basically all I said. _He knows Chinese like I do too_, I thought.

Zhou Mi walks up to me, and staggers a little, trying to figure out something to say, "I... I think it's very good."

"What?..."

"Your violin playing. I think it's amazing."

For some reason, I blushed and so did he. Only, I blushed more, "Is that so? Is that why you came down here?"

"Actually, I notice you playing your violin everyday through the second story windows over there," Zhou Mi points to the second story windows, "My classroom is up there, and I sit next to the windows."

"You do?"

"Yeah... By the way..."

"Hm?"

"Don't you have class this hour?" Zhou Mi asks me, looking a little uneasy.

"No..." I respond, "This is my lunch hour."

"Then should you be in the cafeteria eating?" His hands rest on his hips.

"Well, I buy bungeoppang to eat for lunch every day..."

"Wha... But that couldn't be enough!"

"Actually, it's quite filling to me."

"Well, whatever you say..." Suddenly, Zhou Mi's eyes lit up, "What's your name by the way? I'm Zhou Mi. I'm a first year here."

I stood up smiling, "I'm a first year too. I'm Henry Lau."

"Henry?" Zhou Mi eyes widen, "That's a funny name..."

"Well, I'm from Canada. I'm a Chinese-Canadian..."

Before I realized it, I told him so many things about me starting from my nationality to my interests in violins. We became friends quickly. I never knew I would have a friend due to my shyness, but he was one of the ones who noticed me. Actually, he admired my talents. He tells me that I'm very gifted. It makes me smile just thinking about it.

But today was different. Ever since Zhou Mi came by me today, my feelings went up more, and I kept thinking something bad was going to happen to me... I kept feeling it.

"Sorry for scaring you like that, Henry," Zhou Mi chuckles a little, but then stops once he takes a look at my face, "Henry, you look pale. Are you sick or something?"

"N-No... I'm fine," I reply, "All I want to do is just rush to homeroom right now."

"Let's both do that! And besides, we're in the same homeroom anyway!" Zhou Mi smiles and grabs my wrist. He took off, pulling me with him. I was practically lifted off the ground. I have to admit, for a person who has long legs sure are fast runners.

We make it to homeroom a few minutes early. We take our seats, and open our schoolbags to take out certain textbooks for later classes. I sighed and my hair looks like a mess. Zhou Mi kind of looked embarrassed.

"Haha," Zhou Mi chuckles. He scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that, Henry. I'm just a little excited right now..."

Excited? For what reason? I thought, _Is it something school related? A new girlfriend? Straight A's?_

"What's the big word?" I ask. My curiosity gradually rose.

"Well, from what I've heard, a new student from Incheon is transferring here. I hear he's a pretty boy."

"And that's what you're excited about?"

"Hey! What other words could I use?"

"Curious? Anxious?"

"Haha..." Zhou Mi laughs, "You're funny, Henry."

I laugh a little and turned my head away from Zhou Mi, who sits next to me on my left. Suddenly, I hear noises of the door of the classroom. Our teacher, Mrs. Park, walks in with a boy behind her. My feelings grew even tenser, and my heart raced. I don't know why, but I'm think I'm starting to know. But it's blurry in my mind and I still can't recall it.

The boy, with his waist-cut blazer properly buttoned up unlike mine(which is unbuttoned), stood in front of the classroom facing towards all the students in front of him. He kept his head down and his eyes glued onto his feet. Mrs. Park sighed as she placed her left hand on his right shoulder. He looked up to see her, but not all the way. But it did sort of reveal his facial features. All I could see are his high cheek bones and small mouth, but I couldn't see his eyes very well due to his hair covering them. His shoulder length hair is curled at the bottom and his hair is parted on the right. Bangs covered most of his forehead, and barely covering his left eye. Mrs. Park whispered something to him, and he finally looked up. His eyes were closed, and he opened them. His dark brown hair matched well with his style and the color of his eyes. His short stature made him stand out. And out the blue, he smiled. His eyes looked feminine, and that smile... I thought I just saw sparkles coming from this boy's face. He blushed a little and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Everyone," Mrs. Park spoke, "I would like you to meet our new transfer student."

Why does he look so familiar to me?

He took his hand away from his face to reveal that smiling, yet shy expression. Although it's quite unnoticeable, he looked a little weak. He put his hands together and he spoke.

"My name is Kim Ryeowook. I came from the metropolis, Incheon." He bowed, "It's nice to meet you all..."

All the girls lit up as they listened to that unique voice of his. I, on the other hand, was wide-eyed. Without realizing it, I passed out instantly on my desk. Everything went black. I couldn't see a thing, I can't think... but the only thing I could think is... Do I know this person?

I woke up lying in a white bed. White sheets covered my torso down to past my feet. I turned over on my side, and I saw Zhou Mi sitting on a chair next to the bed I was lying on.

"Henry!" He says. He's faced towards me, "You're awake! Why did you faint like that in class?"

I blinked my eyes a little, "I don't know. But when I heard his name, that's when it really got to me..."

Zhou Mi was slightly puzzled, but then shook it off with a little laugh and a smile, "Well, that's nothing to worry about. I got permission to go to the nurse's office, so no class for me!"

"Mi..." We laugh in unison.

When the bell rang, we walked out of the nurse's office. We tried not worrying about what happened that following morning. We start heading back to the classroom. We sit back down in our desks, but before I sat down, I saw him sitting in a desk that was behind the desk I was sitting in. Ryeowook. I hesitated, but quickly sat down. He glances up at me, but quickly lowers his head back down.

After class, I put my books into my schoolbag. Throughout the whole class period, I kept having weird thoughts and feelings, considering that **he** sits behind me. I gather up my books and schoolbag, and I stood up. Zhou Mi did too. I was just about to walk away when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Umm..." Ryeowook is standing behind me shyly. I couldn't help but say something to him. He was new anyway. I regretted from fainting that morning during class during his introduction. It only took one phrase for me to start a conversation with him for the first time.

I turned to him and asked him, "Ryeowook. Do you have any memories of your childhood?"

Ryeowook tilted his head, and his eyebrows rose, "Hm? I lost my memory 10 years ago... At least that's what I believe..."


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kim Ryeowook. An individual with no memory. A person with a cute appearance. Formal. Shy. What else could I say about him?

I've avoided him for a week. I didn't want to get near him. How stupid was I? Pushing aside problems isn't going to solve anything. Every day, I would walk into homeroom with him sitting behind me. I won't lay my eyes on him. But whenever I peeked at his face, those same dark brown eyes would drag up all my long buried emotions. In my life, there was only one person who understood me. The one who has completely forgotten about me, Ryeowook.

When he left for treatment, I took up the violin. I never cared for anything else, and poured all of my loneliness into that instrument. Then, I loved it. But once Ryeowook came back, looking at my violin was a dreadful thing. How can someone change my life so much? I detested him for it.

When I sat down on my desk, and turned to face him and prepared for my introduction.

"Hey, um..." _What should I say?_ I ask myself, "You probably don't remem- I mean, know me. My name is Henry Lau. I'm the one who fainted last week from health problems..." and mental problems, I might add.

"Oh," Ryeowook smiles. His voice is soft and like music. His eyes are warm and endearing, "I'm Ryeowook. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you..." I respond. C'mon, Henry. Tell him. Just tell him something, "Um... If you need help, I can show you around the school." I stammered. Ryeowook smiled.

"Sure!" He replies, "I always wanted to ask someone where the library's at. I've wanted to ask someone for a week."

"I can take you there after class. I don't think I have any important classes afterwards."

"S-Sure..."

"Hey, Henry..." Zhou Mi calls from next to me, trying to get my attention, "What's up? You don't seem like the one who would strike up a conversation with a newcomer." Ugh! Bad timing! "Why the sudden interest?"

I reluctantly took my eyes away from a now sulked faced Ryeowook, "Hey. I do what I want, 'kay? None of your business," I threw at him sharply.

Zhou Mi was shocked. After what I had said, I regretted snapping at him like that. Just because Zhou Mi spoke the truth doesn't mean I had to use harsh words. English class starts, I convinced myself that I didn't seem to care, regardless. In this class, I've never felt so lonely. We didn't talk to each other, didn't pass notes, or laugh at the teacher when he made mistakes. This was the first time since Ryeowook left that I felt lonely. I never admitted it, but I really needed Zhou Mi. I glanced swiftly at him, then at Ryeowook, and I realized how much damage I have done in just 10 minutes. If only I had done something better...

"Mr. Lau?"

No answer...

"Mr. Lau!"

"... Yes?" I blurred out in a daze.

"Would you care to answer that last question?" The teacher examined disapprovingly.

"Apathetic," I heard someone whisper under his breath.

Having no other choice because I did not even hear the question, I answered, "Apathetic."

"Very good," The teacher accepted curiously, "That is exactly Holden's behavior in this part of the novel."

I searched for the one who whispered, and I met Ryeowook's subtle wink when I looked his way. Apparently, I felt a source of gratitude wash over me. Zhou Mi coughed softly in disapproval. I knew the reason why too. Usually, I would have answered that question with "I don't care" or "Ask someone else", but instead I took Ryeowook's answer. That was when I began to wonder, who is giving me the greatest pressure?


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After class, the teacher called me up. Ugh... I bet it's because they want me to tutor. I'm not good at tutoring, so why bother? But it is an offer that I could turn down everyday. Today was the big day that I have to meet up in cafeteria since I wanted to catch Zhou Mi before meeting Ryeowook.

I finally got the chance to turn down the offer once I saw Zhou Mi standing at the doorway.

"Well, it seems like you two have quite busy lives," the teacher says, "We can always reconsider for it a different time."

"Yeah, I think I'll accept your offer in the next few weeks," Without a glace, I escape from the classroom.

Me and Zhou Mi walked in silence for some time. At the same time, I had gathered energy to speak and apologize. I took breath and finally spoke, "Zhou Mi, thanks for earlier and I'm sorry I yelled at you... You were true the whole time."

"Nah, it's all cool. I get that you want to make more friends. It was unexpected, that's all. You're right too. It was really none of my business," He glanced down at the floor, suddenly wary.

"What are you talking about? We are best friends. My business is you business, and vice versa," I said cheerily in an attempt to bring up the mood.  
>"Hey, don't you need to meet that Ryeowook guy somewhere?"<br>"I don't have to meet him."

"You know, I was wondering... Who is he anyways? When you first heard his name, you fainted, and then avoided him for a week, and now you're trying to make friends with him? How important is he to you?" He showed curiosity in his eyes.

"Well..." I hesitate, "Remember when I told you about my childhood friend?"

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"The one... who was in that car accident... It's him."

"Whoa! That's him? He's Ryeowook? Man it must have been such a shock. I get it now. No way. You have to go show him the library! You're best friend for years! How can you just ignore him like that?" He was encouraging me, but I saw the sacrifice behind that encouragement. No matter how he can act, I knew him best.

"No way. You're my best friend now," I refused, knowing that if I became friends with Ryeowook again, Zhou Mi would be left behind. I would never abandon a friend.

"Because I'm your best friend, I can't let you regret this for the rest of your life. Ryeowook was someone important to you, and losing him will make you remember pain. If you're friends again, it'll all be okay," He smiled. I was shaking, and could barely keep myself from bursting into tears, "I have to make the right choice for you, because we're best friends."  
>"No. We are closer than that. We are brothers," With a sudden shift of emotion, Zhou Mi was no longer smiling. He looked sad, like a disappointed child. Only much later did I know that our relationship was much too close. So close that it was dangerous. What should I do?<p>

After our talk, I was being a little more careful with our relationship. To me, he might be one of my very best friends, but to him, I'm no one.

I made my way to the cafeteria halfheartedly. Did Ryeowook even remember to meet me in the cafeteria? Reluctantly, I put my hand on the door, and with a sigh, pushed it open. However much I didn't want to sweep the cafeteria with my eyes, I failed, wanting to see Ryeowook as soon as possible.

There he was, in the corner, waiting for me.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

~~~  
><em>"Why are you always waiting the in corner? It makes it hard to find you!"<br>"Then you'll be in the spotlight, and I will always support you from the shadows!" _  
>~~~<p>

I felt a gaze locked on my face, and lifted my head to find Ryeowook standing a foot away from me. Shocked, I recoiled back. He must have noticed that I was not dazing anymore. Again, he showed me his dazzling smile that never failed to kick my heart into gear.

"So..." I start speaking and rubbing my hand through my hair, "Do you want to go to the library now?"

Without hesitation, Ryeowook instantly exclaimed, "Let's go!"

I didn't even bug him one bit that I seemed to be avoiding him, rather than talking to him. With a stab of pain, I remembered that I was no one to this boy. Smiling at him as best as I could manage; I led him out of the cafeteria doors and to a left. Neither of us said anything on the way, making it awkward. Even then, I walked slowly, not wanting to be alone again. When we reached there, I turned towards him, but was stunned by his expression. It looked like he was trying hard at something.

"Ryeowook," I say, "Are you alright?"

"Yes..." He replies, "Yes, I am."

"I-I was wondering if you could show me the music section of the library… or is that asking too much?" he hesitated. "Sorry for being selfish. I'm sure you have to eat lunch now. Goodbye."  
>As he turned away, I spurted out, "It's okay, I'll show you to the music section."<p>

Shocked, Ryeowook turned around speculatively. He must have thought I was joking, but once he realized I was being serious, he turned back regretfully. No, Ryeowook never changes. He always thinks about other people and not about himself. If you want me to come, just say so! I sighed, knowing that I would never say that to his face. "Come on." I breathed. The library was pretty big, so when I walked him there I was thinking about one thing. How come? So I asked, "Are you interested in music?"  
>"Y-Yeah, but that's not just why I came here," He replied nonchalantly.<br>"Then why…?"

He bit his lip, seemingly unwilling to tell me. After a while, he finally said, "I want my memory back. Even if I can't remember, my heart still does. And it's been telling me that somewhere in the music section, I will find something."

As we arrived, Ryeowook began searching through the music section. He flipped through one of the books that was about different kinds of instruments. Then, in an instant, he paused smiling at one of the pages.

"This is what I was searching for. Thank you very much!" He laughed brilliantly. As I was about to leave, he said, "Henli, do you play the violin?"

~~~  
><em>"Wow! Henli! You will be a star one day!"<br>"Hehehe. Then you'll have to pay to hear me!"  
>"Won't you save a seat for me?"<br>"Of course! I was just kidding when I said you'll have to pay. Even the president has to! But you won't have to. You're my best friend, after all."_  
>~~~<p>

"Yes, I do," I grinned at him as convincingly as I could, remembering the past we once shared.  
>"Would you play for me one day?" He asked hopefully.<br>"Of course," Of course I would, Ryeowook. You're my best friend, "Hey, do you want to have lunch with us? I'm sure Zhou Mi won't mind."  
>He smiled as he put the book down, and we walked out the library together.<br>However, on our way out of the library, I noticed Ryeowook is not walking next to me.

"Ryeowook?" I said abruptly. I turn, and noticed that Ryeowook leaning against one of the bookshelves, exhaling heavily. Why's is he doing that? I wonder. I walk up top him. Ryeowook's head is facing downward again, and his eyes are closed. He's holding onto the bookshelf to keep himself from falling. Wait- Falling?

"Ryeowook," I walk up to him, "Are you sure you're fine?"

He looks at me, with eyes half closed. He trembles slightly. He looks like he's about to pass out right now. Wait, why am I thinking that?

"I'm fine," He replies quietly, "I just need a little rest that's all..."

He tries to keep his balance again. He begins to walk but then, I no longer hear footsteps... Ryeowook?

"Ryeowook!" I ran up to him before he fell to the floor and caught him. Right there, in my arms, was an unconscious individual. Ryeowook, "Ryeowook, can you hear me? Ryeowook..."

I place one of hands on his forehead. Ryeowook has a soaring fever...


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I quickly ran to get Zhou Mi. I found him waiting in the cafeteria. I escorted him to the library where I left Ryeowook. Ryeowook was still there unconscious on the ground.

"Zhou Mi!" I started to explain, "You see, he wanted to see the library, and once we were heading out, he just passed out here!"

"Oh..." Zhou Mi says, "Have you checked his temperature?"

I told everything to Zhou Mi. Without hesitation, we took Ryeowook to the nurse's room instantly. We're missing our lunch, but we didn't want to leave Ryeowook in the library by himself like this. He does not look good. He doesn't look well at all.

Moments later, Ryeowook's eyes finally opened. He looked at us with tired eyes, looking like he's about to pass out again.

"Oh..." he says. He then realizes he's lying in a bed and white covers were on him, "What is this place? What am I doing here?"

"Yeah," I cleared my throat. For some reason, I felt a little sick. But why? "In the library... On our way out, you just collapsed right in front of me. You didn't respond."

"I'm sorry..." he replies. I can tell that he regretted doing it, "Did I really do it? I just-"

"You what?"

"... I'm not sick, Henli," Ryeowook rolls to his side.

Zhou Mi sighs. He then speaks out, "Ryeowook. Don't lie to yourself. It won't do any good."

No response...

"Ryeowook?"

"Sorry..." A response. _Finally._ He rolls back on his back.

"C'mon. I think you're better now to go to class," Zhou Mi feels Ryeowook's forehead, "Your fever is gone anyway. It's not as bad as before."

Ryeowook uses his strength to sit himself up. Then he looks at us and nods.

"Let's go."

Both me and Zhou Mi helped him out of the bed. We asked him if he needed help walking, but he refused, saying that he can walk himself and that he's stronger than that.

We missed lunch. I was starving. I wish I could have gotten something to eat beforehand, but Ryeowook was more important and was in bad condition. It was a good thing, after all, to take care of him. This isn't going to happen every day, isn't it?

~~~  
><em>"Ryeowook? Ryeowook... Are you alright?"<em>

_ "Wh-What? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just spacing out, that's all."_

_ "But it looked like you were going to fall. Are you sure you're okay?"_

_"Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry. Henli."_

_ "Alright. And by the way, it's Hen__**ry**__. __**RY**__."_

_ "Oh. Okay, Henli."  
>~~~<em>

"AUGH! This is so boring!" I can't believe I had to be caught in this. I'm stuck in the middle of a study session with Ryeowook and Zhou Mi, and the subject I'm learning is the hardest most boring one ever. I cannot understand it at all. I hate History, "Who cares about the Cold War? Everyone built bombs. Everyone threatened each other, and that's all!" Ryeowook laughed loudly, rolling on the floor while we stared at him in wonder, "How can you have so much fun when I'm dying around here?"

Zhou Mi patted my shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Henry, but it seems like you're the only one who doesn't get this. It's kind of sad," He shook his head, pretending to be shocked by my ignorance. Really, it happens often. I sighed. It's funny that Ryeowook seems so much better now. He looked so... weary and sick. But right now, he seems so healthy and cheery. Oh well…

"It's not as easy as you think. If you start picking up the violin, I will yell at you for all the things you're doing wrong. See how you feel about that. Hmph," I folded my arms and started walking out of the room, Zhou Mi's room.

However, on my way out, I felt something stop at my feet and fell face first onto the floor, "Ow..." I muttered into the carpet. A burst of laughter came from the two of them, "Ryeowook!" I yelled, knowing it was him, "You'll pay for that!" I got up and started tickling him. That was always one of his weak points. I felt victorious when Ryeowook started rolling on the floor and begging for mercy. This was a wonderful and productive study session indeed, "Let's get back on topic, because I still don't understand any of this."

Ryeowook sat up with tears in his eyes, "I'm not going to help you! You're so mean to me," He looked at me with his watering eyes.

My heart stuttered, "I'm sorry. Really, I didn't mean it," How could his face have so much power over me? It's still not understandable today.  
>He sniffed, "Henli…" he looked at me with a pained expression "I can't believe… that you believed that." A mischievous grin spread across his face. He loved using is acting skills against me.<br>"Ryeowook… just you wait! I will get you one day," I glared at him while he hid behind Zhou Mi for protection.

"Alright guys, stop flirting with each other," Zhou Mi called disconcertedly, "We didn't want this to be a make out session, okay?" his tone was suddenly coated with bitterness.

"You're just jealous!" I bit back, not knowing how spot on I was. He flinched, but composed himself so quickly that I wonder if he really reacted, "Alright, we should actually work," And so, our "study session" continued in this way. Not that we studied at all. By the end of it, Ryeowook would still not come out from behind Zhou Mi. I was worried if I really hurt him.  
>"Ryeowook?" I said when we were walking back. We happened to live on the same street, quite close to each other. "Are you mad at me?"<br>Puzzled, he stopped and looked at me, "No, why would I be?"  
>"Well, I was just wondering 'cause you hid from me the whole night," I stuck my tongue out playfully.<br>He giggled slightly, "Why would I be? You're my best friend."

~~~  
><em>"Thanks, Ryeowook!"<br>"No problem. You're my best friend."_  
>~~~<p>

I felt a pair of arms around my neck, and face close to mine. He was too close. I can feel his breath on my shoulder. I can feel his body on mine. I can feel his hand supporting my head, and all I had to do was turn my head slightly… My blood was boiling, my head hot, my body paralyzed. As I stood there, awestruck, he released me. After taking in my shocked expression, he laughed. And also, I smelled a slight, sweet scent of strawberries from the hug.  
>"Henli! You look like a rice cake," He beamed at me, seeing as I still did not recover.<br>I paused, recollecting myself, "T-The round kind or the square kind?" My voice was even shaking.  
>Hearing the effect his hug had, he laughed, "The round kind, of course!" He pinched my cheeks, and ran off to his house.<p>

_"Ryeowook… __wait until I get you!__"_


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Hamkke georeumyeon sondah ji mothalmankeum..._

_Hanchameur dwi e odeon geunyeoyeotjyo..._

_ Ppal li o ramyeo geunyeoreur dageuchigo_

_ Dapdaphanmaeum e nan apseoseo georeotneunde..._

It's 21:00 already. No wonder I'm so exhausted. I feel like sleeping already, here and now. I've been at my house for 30 minutes already, but I don't want to go to bed just yet, even though my body's forcing me too. If my parents were home, they'd probably yell at me. But since they're on a business trip at Hawaii, I don't need to worry for now. And it's so hot in my room. Gosh, sometimes I really dislike summer. I guess opening my window wouldn't be a bad thing to do. It's satisfyingly cool during nights like these.

I lie in bed quietly. It felt really good to be back. This feeling of the bed gave me a satisfying feeling. But I kept thinking and asking myself the same question over and over. Why is Zhou Mi acting so weird these days? Am I doing something wrong? Is he really jealous about something? Is he stressed about something? Well, whatever it is, I'm afraid to ask. I take a deep sigh. Although the thoughts nearly drove me crazy, the surface of my bed made me feel content. I close my eyes, and just when I was about to fall asleep...

_Saranghaneun saram itdago heorakhaejulsuman it damyeon..._

_ Geu sarang ango sipdago..._

"Huh?" I blink my eyes open, "What's that...?"

A faint, quiet voice can be heard through the silence of the street. I sit up quietly, and peer through my opened window. Although the breeze from it kind of distracts me, I can still hear that voice. I want to hear it closer...

_Gogaereur jeoeumyeon geujeonan jeoeumyeon..._

I get up from bed, and put my slippers onto my feet. Then I walk downstairs quietly, quietly enough to see if that voice still would be heard. I finally reach to the front door of my house, and I silently push it open. As I walked out and closed the door behind, I could still hear that voice. I took a few inaudible steps into the outdoors. Almost all of the houses on the street had their lights out, so it was dark enough for the Milky Way to shine bright in the sky. I walked slowly out of my yard, and tried staying as calm and quiet as I could. The voice was getting a little more audible as I walked down the street at a slow, quiet pace.

_Yejeoncheoreom da si mannalsu it nayo..._

This is it. This is where that voice is coming. I'm standing right in front of a house. I'm not sure whose it belongs to, but I have a feeling I might know.

I realize that the noise was coming from somewhere behind the house. So, instead of just standing there, I walk a little further until I find myself almost stepping into the backyard. I look to my right, and there is a balcony attached to the back of the house. Someone was there, standing at the edge of the balcony, arms leaning against the steel rim. Calm. Peaceful. Content. Shoulder length dark hair... It can't be.

_Jo geum deo hamkkehagopa_

_ Geureohgedo cheoncheon hi geotdeon geunyeoreur..._

It's Ryeowook... and he's singing. Even though his hair isn't styled, it's still him. My eyes begin to sting and my throat becomes a bit soar. And before I knew it, my face was soaked in tears. I'm crying... I thought. Why am I crying?

I tried to contain myself. If I make too much noise, then he might notice me here. I kept trying to wipe the tears away, but newer ones were replaced with more. I have to stop crying, this isn't like me!

Before I knew it, Ryeowook was looking at me. I can feel him staring at me shocked and tongue tied. I had no strength, however, to look at him. Although I wasn't tempted to do so, I took a quick glance at him, stepped back a few steps, and took off. I just had the feeling to just go to my bed, and wait until the next day arrives.

Ryeowook didn't want to look at me for some reason, especially during homeroom. As a matter of fact, he didn't even want to talk to me. Could it because of last night? That's for sure... It's almost lunch time. As this day progresses, so does my nervousness. I wonder if I shouldn't have done what I've done last night? I blame my curiosity for that. I wonder if I actually hurt Ryeowook? I can't find out the reason though, because Ryeowook refused to speak to me this morning, and he still does.

Now, here we are in the classroom still. English class hasn't started yet. I feel pretty bored, to tell you the truth. Zhou Mi tapped my shoulder and whispered to me, "Hey, Henry. What's up? Ryeowook seems different than usual, don'tcha think? I mean, I think he looks upset or something. Did something happen between you two?"

I jumped from what Zhou Mi asked me. Is he serious? Does he really want to know? What could I tell him? I think to myself. I felt my face burning about 10 shades of red.

"Nothing," I reply, "Nothing happened, really."

"Are you sure?" He questions me disapprovingly. His voice sounded bitter, the same as yesterday.

My heart starts to race, and my nervousness just went up more. But, to satisfy myself, I tell him, "I'll tell you after class."

Ryeowook staggers for a few seconds in his seat behind me. His head is kept down.

Zhou Mi sat back in his seat with his arms crossed against his chest. His expression kind of scares me for some reason. I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this day, whether it would end up good or not good. I'm starting to think that Ryeowook is mad at me now. Have I lost a friend already? My childhood friend? Again?

The bell rings in the classroom. It's time for us to go to lunch now. Ryeowook stayed quietly still in his seat. I stand up from my seat, and spoke to Zhou Mi, "Let's go."

"Yeah," He replies. He follows me out of the room.

I slowly progressed my way out until I suddenly feel someone grab my wrist and pull me away from Zhou Mi. I'm being dragged out of the classroom by my wrist, but whom or what is doing it?

What in the world am I doing at the entrance of the library? At least I'm not being dragged by my wrist anymore. It hurts now. I rest my hands on my knees and pant from running so much due to the fact that I was being dragged by the person who was hanging onto my wrist, and apparently that someone was literally running at 50 miles an hour. Okay, not really 50... That's an exaggeration.

"Henli..." I recognized that voice. Ryeowook?  
>"Ryeowook?" I ask, "Wha-Why'd you..."<p>

"Sorry that I dragged you over here so suddenly..." Ryeowook apologizes, "But I wanted to ask you something."

I hesitate for a second, and then looked up at Ryeowook's face of insecurity. His eyes narrow and his hands tighten to fists, and he stares at me with that look like I've done something wrong. I kept asking myself, Is this it? Should I regret what I have done? Is he really mad at me?

"... Ye-Yeah?" I asked hesitatingly. My voice was shaking, although I tried my best to conceal it. Ryeowook let out a sigh, and spoke.

"Why did you cry?"

~~~  
><em>"Whoa..."<em>

_ "Well, how did you like it? Am I getting better?"_

_ "I... I think your singing is amazing, Ryeowook! I know, we should do a duet sometime. You can teach me how to sing!"_

_ "Really?... Well, I'll try my best, Henli!"_

_ "Hen__**ry**__."_

_ "Henli."_  
>~~~<p>

During my childhood, I would play my violin for Ryeowook. Touched by the sound of the bow pressing against the strings so elegantly, he would have tears on the corners of his eyes. I felt touched, too, because of it.

I once asked him to sing one of my favorite songs for me. Without hesitation, he immediately agreed, put his hands over heart, and melodies soared out of his mouth. His singing voice was so gentle, powerful, and warm. Once he stopped singing, I instantly applauded. Ryeowook's face turned red due to embarrassment. He's said that was the first time he sang anything, which probably meant he hasn't sang before that. I always wondered why he hasn't, so I asked him. I cannot, however, remember his response.

I remember, it was only a day before the accident occurred, when we made a promise that we'd do a duet together. I wanted to be as good of a singer as he was, and he accepted it. But after the accident, I was thinking that our promise was broken. I'm not even sure if Ryeowook even remembers our promise.

I stand up straight and look into Ryeowook's eyes. His expression now switches to concern, or maybe it's sadness.

"Ryeowook..." I begin to speak, but my voice is still shaking, "Do you remember?"

"Remember what?" he asks, "What am I remembering?"

"... Ryeowook," I step closer in front of him and place my hands on his shoulders, gripping onto them, "Why were you singing last night?"

Ryeowook stayed silent for a few seconds, and blinked at me with his widened eyes. It looked as if he was trying to think of something, or maybe trying to remember something. I can tell he tried to say something, but no words would come out. I sighed and controlled my shaken voice.

"R-Ryeowook," I say, letting go of his shoulders. I stepped back, "We can talk about this later. C'mon, let's get lunch."

Ryeowook looked down, then looked back up at me and nodded with a forced smile on his face. Once I turned around, I saw Zhou Mi standing 10 feet away from the entrance of the library. Me and Ryeowook have been there. I have a feeling that he heard the whole thing. Zhou Mi folds his arms and attempts to smile.

"Zhou Mi..." I begin.

"No," Zhou Mi interrupts me, "It's okay. I understand now..."

I stood there frozen, but Ryeowook easily walked past both of us. Once he noticed that we weren't walking with, he turned around and looked at us slightly wearily.

"Henli," He says, "You said it's time for lunch. Let's go."


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Finally! Exams are now over. Unfortunately, I think I just failed my history exam. Oh well. Not that marks matter when you're in grade 11 anyways. Who am I kidding?

"The exams are now over. You may process out of the gym."  
>I sighed, knowing it was too late to cheat and change some of my answers. I was thinking that I would have done that last year. I did that last year. Why not this year? Hmmm… Surely it was because I wouldn't waste Ryeowook and Zhou Mi's efforts on my study session if I got caught and ended up with a zero. Nah, I don't regret. Besides, I probably did better than I think I did, if only God would help me. Oh wait, God never helps me.<p>

By now, I was out of the gym, and people have started talking. I looked around, and saw Ryeowook running towards me. No, he had no brakes, so he ran into me, again. My arm caught his torso, and his head rammed into my chest. As I was beginning to hyperventilate, I told myself to noticing him so much.  
>"Where's Mimi?" he asked, out of breath.<br>Avoiding his gaze, I answered, "Dead," That was my usual answer these days.  
>"By dead, you mean behind you?" An amused voice came from behind me. I turned around to see Zhou Mi with a huge smile on his face, "So, did you fail?"<br>"Nah," I answered, "I think I got above what I usually get," It was because of him, but I wasn't going to thank him to his face.

"That's great! Let's all go out today, since there's nothing else to do. I don't want to be indoors all day long," Ryeowook was practically bouncing up and down, attracting a lot of unnecessary attention. When I started hanging out with Ryeowook, lots of people asked me why. When you think about it, the reason is not something that can be explained in a sentence. So, I replied with, "just because." When I think about it though, it's more because he's a charismatic person. I want to be near him. That is such a weird feeling, like I'm five again.  
>"Sure, where do you want to go?" I smile at Ryeowook, thinking of all the happy aura that he has brought me.<br>Puzzled, he answered, "I don't know. Where do you want to go? I don't know this place well enough."  
>"Hmmm… Let's go to the closest mall," I say that because I've never been shopping with Ryeowook.<br>"Alright, let's go!" Ryeowook dashes out of the hallway, with me tailing him.

With a light, I remembered Zhou Mi. I stopped abruptly at the door and turned around, met by a smiling face, "Ah," I sighed, "You don't like the mall. Sorry, but I already promised Ryeowook," I turned back towards the door, feeling slightly guilty, but not nearly enough to cover my hysteric excitement.

~~Lunchtime~~

What else is new, besides my arm being dead? Wait, that is new. Story is, Ryeowook dragged me around the mall. More specifically, he dragged my arm around the mall, and I just happened to be connected to it. I noticed Ryeowook, unlike before when he dragged me to library a couple weeks ago, was breathing hard for a second when we stopped here. His face was pale for a moment, but he said he's okay. Strangely, he got better quite quickly again. So, right now we're sitting at the food court with three people and a dead arm, deciding what to eat.

"Come eat at Santouka with me!" Ryeowook pleaded with his puppy face.

"Okay, I'll eat with you," The great Henry Lau, defeated by Ryeowook's puppy face.  
>"Yay!" he got up, and I followed reluctantly. I was more inclined to sleep.<p>

"Henry doesn't like Santouka," Zhou Mi suddenly said. This was probably the first thing he said to Ryeowook today. Besides it being the first thing he said, it was also coated with bitterness and discontentment. Maybe even hatred. I shot him a glance, which meant "don't burst Ryeowook's bubble." He didn't see it, or pretended not to.

"Awww… Ahz then," Without hesitation, he changed his destination. He turned towards it, about to walk away.

"Henry doesn't like that either." Zhou Mi called, a little louder than before. At this, Ryeowook turned around and sat down, keeping his eyes on the ground. I sank back into my seat, concerned at one and angry at the other.  
>"Zhou Mi! What the heck?" My anger built up. I told him not to burst Ryeowook's bubble! Well, I thought I told him. Ryeowook grabbed my arm, and looked at me warily.<p>

"It's okay. I'll eat later..." He dropped his gaze, and tightened his grip on my arm.

"If, you're hungry, I'll eat with you," I would have eaten anything Ryeowook offered.  
>"Leave him alone," Then, he added, turning to Ryeowook, "If you don't want to eat then don't," Zhou Mi scolded him.<br>The heat rushed to my head, and I stood up violently, "What the heck! You were the one who shot him down twice! You have no right to say that. Do you know that he lost his appetite because of you?" I was shouting at Zhou Mi, and seemed to forget that I was standing in the middle of a food court.  
>"Ryeowook, Ryeowook. That's all you care about!" Zhou Mi stood up and stalked out of the food court and through the nearest exit.<br>When I looked down, Ryeowook had burst into tears.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ugh. Life blows... See, my childhood best friend came back, except for the fact that he doesn't know that I'm his used-to-be best friend. Isn't it great? Nah... Apparently, my **current** best friend doesn't like him. So. How did this work out? You're right, it didn't. When we went to the mall, Zhou Mi made Ryeowook cry. How's that for a happy ending? I was sitting in my bed, not being able to sleep, and guilty as ever. I mean, it was kind of my fault that Ryeowook had to go through this. By this I mean Zhou Mi being mean to him and all. I didn't get it. So, my natural teenage instinct told me to pick up the phone and call one of them. Since Zhou Mi was on my speed dial and Ryeowook's was not, I went with the former. Mental note to self: Put Ryeowook's number on speed dial.

"Hello?" Wow. He picked up on the first ring. Must be expecting someone.  
>"Hey. I kinda wanted to talk to you," I swallowed, being nervous about giving a speech and all.<br>"Is it about Ryeowook?" He said grudgingly.  
>"How did you guess?" I snickered "Anyways, why are you picking on him so much?" Yeah, I was honestly curious to an extent.<p>

"Well?" I was getting impatient.  
>"I'll apologize to him if you want. I don't care."<br>"Alright, fine. You want to call him? Or should I call for you?"

"… It's okay. I'll call him." -beep-  
>I disconnected the phone, and proceeded to put Ryeowook's number on speed dial. After that, I left my mind wandering, a dangerous thing to do. Why is Zhou Mi picking on Wookie? … Did I just call Ryeowook "Wookie"? That's such a weird nickname, but it can't be any weirder than "Mochi", a nickname Ryeowook calls me every now and then. Mochi's food, for crying out loud. He said I looked like a round one, after… after… I shook my head, to chase weirder thoughts away from my mind. When my phone rang, I jumped and nearly fell off my bed. I swiftly peeked at the caller ID, and was surprised to see that it was Ryeowook. Wasn't he supposed to be talking to Zhou Mi?<p>

"Hello?" I said, already knowing it was him.  
>"Hey, Henli?"<br>"Yeah." Who else would it be?  
>"This is Ryeowook."<br>"What's up?"  
>"Well, Zhou Mi just called."<br>"Go on."  
>"Why did you make him apologize to me? It was my fault."<br>"Yeah, making you cry was your fault," I said sarcastically. I was getting angry. Why was he trying to cover up for Zhou Mi?  
>"Really, Henli, I should have asked your opinion on what to eat before I decided. I got… carried away," Why was his tone to formal? Why did he say some things and not others?<br>"Come on, Ryeowook, not everything is your fault."  
>"I thought… I thought that we can be good friends. Even best friends. I'm so sorry!" He sniffed, and I knew at once that he was crying.<br>"Ryeowook, are you alright? What did Zhou Mi say to you?" I panicked, not knowing whether it was me who set him off crying.  
>"I'm so sorry, Henli." -beep-<br>"Ryeowook? Ryeowook?"  
>Tears rolled down my cheeks as I began to grasp what he was saying.<p> 


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sometimes, relationships are bad. Very bad. I was in one of those bad ones, and believe me, it wasn't good. The result of that was? For starters, I spent the night crying. It was so not fair. I lost him once, and was about to lose him again. As long as Henry Lau lives, I will never let go of Ryeowook ever again. Action time.

The sound of my footsteps suddenly made me realize how lonely I was. Usually, Zhou Mi would be with me wherever I went. Today was different. That loneliness was washed away when I approached Ryeowook's door, "Please, don't leave me again," I muttered under my breath. As I made my final steps, I hesitated. I have Zhou Mi already. Is asking for Ryeowook too much? Should I be happy with what I have? I extended my hand, drenched with sweat, towards his door. Knock, knock, knock. I can't turn back anymore.  
>Slowly, the door cracked open, and I saw his face. It was sallow and sickly. There were black bags under his eyes. He couldn't sleep either. Besides that, his eyelids were swollen red, just like mine.<p>

"Ryeowook..." Without another word, I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, "What am I ever going to do without you?" I've missed it so much, his smiling face, his warm hands, his kind words, his everything. Ever since I was five, I've been so attached this to man. He was the one that helped me through everything. When we separated, I was empty. I forgot that emptiness until he came back. I was filled with everything that I've been missing, everything that I forgot. Never, I will never lose you ever again.  
>He began sobbing, and cried on my shoulder. How much I wished that he remembered. All the times we shared together, all the pain that I've been through. Everything without him. We stood there in the doorway for about 10 minutes. Not a word passed our lips. We stood there, simply caught in the moment, until my phone rang.<p>

"H-Hello?" I whispered into the phone, dazed and breathless. Ryeowook motioned for me to come in, and I entered Ryeowook's room for the first time.

"Henry? Are you alright?" Zhou Mi. Just the person I needed.  
>"Yeah I'm alright. I need to talk to you. Do you mind if I make our way over to your house later today?" I asked, carefully controlling my voice to seem not so disconnected.<p>

"… Sure. Come, I was getting bored anyways," Some reluctance. It was always this way. He was always reluctant whenever I mentioned Ryeowook. Why?

"Alright, see you in a few," I hung up, a frustrated look on my face. I turned to Ryeowook, who was appearing not to pay attention, "Hey, are you living alone?" This is the first time I've been to his house, and I don't see any parents around.  
>He turned his head slightly, and replied without interest, "Yeah. I live alone. I'm a transfer student, remember?"<br>"Yeah, but I expected that you'd have parents with you."  
>"Nah. Speaking of parents, I don't recall you having any at your house. You never told me about them."<br>"Well, they're on a business trip, so I'm all alone," Time to get to the important things, "Are you alright?"  
>"Why do you ask?" He was right. It wasn't any of my business.<br>"I… just came to…" Ugh, I invited myself into his house, "Never mind, I'll take my leave," I stood up and walked towards the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ryeowook's hand move, as if to stop me. Stop me please. I didn't want to leave. More than that, though, I didn't want to hurt him. I wanted to get to the bottom of this, so no one would be hurt ever again. Against my wishes, what I found at the bottom was not the treasure I was looking for, but a pool of bitter tears.

~~~  
>-Knock, knock, knock-<p>

"Hey," Zhou Mi was there, already waiting. His face betrayed nothing, but I knew that he said something to Wookie. I knew it.  
>"Hey, can we go out and talk?" I wanted privacy.<br>"…" A hint of shock and sadness crossed his face, but I had to do this. I had to say it. I had to ask, for Ryeowook, "Alright, lets walk and talk."

"What did you say to Ryeowook last night?" I asked, as soon as we were alone in the park.  
>"I knew it," Zhou Mi looked to the left, avoiding my gaze.<br>"What did you say to Ryeowook?" I pressed, wanting to know.  
>"Ever since that day he appeared, everything was about him. How? Why? It was fine with just us. Why, Henry, why?" He demanded an answer, but I was the one asking the questions.<br>"What did you say to Ryeowook?" I had a strange urge to punch his face.  
>"That boy has FORGOTTEN! He doesn't remember what you were to him. I will never forget you. Why him? Why does everything have to be about Ryeowook?" He threw his hands up in the air, shaking his head, uncomprehending.<br>"You don't understand. He means so much to me. It doesn't matter whether he forgot or not! I will never do that to him. I will never forget him. I can't lose him again! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" I was close to tears again. I have never cried in front of Zhou Mi. He wasn't worth crying to.  
>Zhou Mi was about to lose it too. We've never argued this much. "No. I don't understand. All I know is that I gave up everything for you. I was there for you when he wasn't. I helped you when you were down. All for what? For this? To be thrown away like an item? If he comes back, am I nothing? Henry, it's you that doesn't understand. I didn't do all of this for my own amusement! I love you!"<br>"You'll never mean as much to me as Ryeowook!" I shouted out, in the heat of the moment.  
>Then it came crashing in. Regret, pain, guilt. On Zhou Mi's face, the emotions were painted in clear black and white: Shock and bleakness.<br>"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean—" I sputtered out, trying to compensate.  
>"It doesn't matter anymore."<br>He turned his back on me, and walked away.  
>It wasn't long until I drowned in my own bitter tears.<p> 


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

In the last two months of summer, my mind was soaked in the bitter taste of loneliness. I had Ryeowook, I had Zhou Mi, and I was an idiot. So, as a result, I lost them both. I didn't even hear Ryeowook's singing. Would it be selfish to ask for both of them back? Because I had asked for both of them before, I'm now alone. Should I just hope for the better, and if they don't come back, I'll just have to deal with it? Those questions haunted me, and I could barely eat or sleep. As the new school year was fast approaching, I had no idea what to expect.  
>I made the last steps towards the front entrance, and realized that no one was there to greet me. I went through the usual process of getting my schedule, planner, and everything else, but no Ryeowook or Zhou Mi in sight. I knew it, I lost them. This felt like ten years ago, when Ryeowook first left me. I circled around the school, not knowing what I was doing. Finally, after about an hour of wandering, I stopped at my new locker. I felt the flame of anger licking my spine, and I just threw my books in it. I slammed it shut, and kicked it. In those few seconds I probably just ruined all my books, killed my eardrums, and gave myself a bruise. It didn't matter. I was angry at myself, angry at the world. Why does it have to be me? When the anger subsided, emptiness took its place. I sank to the floor and cried. I just wanted to go home. I just wanted to come back the next day and realize it was all just a joke. I wanted Ryeowook and Zhou Mi.<br>"Attention, all students! Please proceed to your home room immediately! Orientation will begin in five minutes!"  
>"Keep it together, Henry," I kept telling myself that, hoping it will all be okay. I swiftly glanced at my schedule, only to find out that my homeroom was on the other side of the school. Great. I was really going to need the five minutes to get to my homeroom. I pulled myself up, and walked into the nearest washroom and looked in the mirror. Hmm, it was not as bad as I expected. My eyes were only a little red, and my nose was a normal color. I can blame the eyes on allergies, not that I had any. I hurriedly splashed my face with water and paper toweled it dry. I peeked at my reflection and ran off towards my homeroom. Who'll be in my homeroom this year? Almost immediately, I regret having thought of it. My friendship with both of them was over. I was selfish, and had hurt Ryeowook. I was forgetful, and always left Zhou Mi out of everything. Now that they're both gone, I just wanted one of them back. I promise to treat them well, as well as the other, not that I dared to hope. I feared that my relationship with them, especially Zhou Mi, will never be the same again. He had the courage to confess to me, and I shot him down. I rejected him in the worst way possible; I said that Ryeowook meant more to me. I've always thought that Ryeowook meant more, but I was wrong. I have been proven wrong by Zhou Mi, he meant just as much to me. I will never hurt them again by choosing one over the other. I couldn't.<br>In front of my homeroom, I wondered what awaited me. Was it peace? Was it pain? Or was it nothingness? Rather, I didn't care anymore. It was all over. My hand grabbed the handle, and I flung the door open. Then, I was attacked.  
>"Henli! I missed you so much! Why didn't you call during the summer?" His arms wrapped around my neck, and all my worries were chased away with the sight of his face.<br>"Ryeowook? Are we in the same class?" My voice was high with excitement, as reality finally sank in. I was in the same class with Ryeowook.  
>"Hey, thanks for ignoring me," Zhou Mi's voice called from behind Ryeowook, and I opened my eyes to see him standing there, backpack over his shoulder. I grabbed Ryeowook's hands and gently peeled him away from me. Then I hesitantly walked towards Zhou Mi.<br>I gave him a hesitant smile, and said, "Thank you."


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Geez. I need to remember not to set my alarm too early! It's only 5:30 in the morning. I whacked my alarm clock to make it shut up. Oh crud, I got orchestra practice. I jumped out of bed, and grabbed whatever was closest to me. This was becoming a daily routine. Oh wait, it is a daily routine. Sad thing is, it's been over a month since senior year started! I put on what I grabbed, and it turns out to be two shirts. I don't have time to go hunting for the pants I'm supposed to wear deep inside my closet. So, I dumped everything out. The moral of the story is, find your clothes the night before, because chances are, you're not going to have time the next morning. Of course, no one was there to tell me that. In conclusion, I got scolded, again.  
>"Look who's here! In fact, he is only five minutes late today. I think that someone deserves a round of applause."<br>I blushed, knowing that everyone had to get up like I did, "Sorry," I sat down without another word and unpacked my violin.

"Alright, let practice begin. Are we all aware that the first school concert is coming up? We are going to perform in it, as the only available ensemble, as the band and choir are not quite ready. Because of this, solos are also going to be put on the program. Those of you wanting to play by yourselves, the sign-up sheets are here. Come get one after rehearsal," The conductor swiftly glanced at me before moving on, "Right now, we have to perfect our pieces. This is no time to be late."  
>I blushed. He was right, I did hold everyone up. I'm going to set my alarm clock ten minutes earlier next week.<br>We had started then, and I had to focus. Being the orchestra master was a tough job. Not only do I have to play well, but I also have to help make the others play better. In a flash, rehearsal was over.

"Henry Lau!" The conductor called me over when I was beginning to leave. Then I realized, I don't have a tie, which, in this school, means detention. Great... I had no choice but to go back. Then he shoved me a piece of paper. "You should consider this," Big surprise there. I thought he was going to give me a detention.  
>As he walked away, I looked down to the paper. It was a sign-up sheet for the coming concert. In front of it was another slip of paper that read Detention Excused and was signed.<p>

"Henli!" Ryeowook yelled from down the hall as he ran. When he got here, he realized that I don't have a tie with me. "... Detention again?" he pouted. Detention in Ryeowook's world meant that I can't stay to walk home with him. In my world, it meant that I had to do half an hour of extra work.  
>"Nope," I lightly waved the Detention Excused slip in front of his face, "Where's Zhou Mi?"<br>"He's sleeping in. He isn't feeling well today, remember?" Ryeowook proceeded to help me with my violin, "Say, Henli, when am I going to hear you play?" He looked up to meet my eyes, looking extremely hopeful.

"Next month," In reality, I wasn't planning on going solo at the school concert. However, when Ryeowook asks me with that face, how can I ever refuse?

"That's great!" Ryeowook pushed a piece of paper in my face.  
>"What is this?" I looked at it, and realized it was a sign-up sheet, all filled out, except for the name of the song. "… Ryeowook, when did you…?"<br>"I passed by a pile of these and thought that I'd like to hear you play, and hoped that you'll play for me. Will you?" He smiled, and I looked into the face of an angel.  
>I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Of course I will," I will always be there to play for you.<p>

~~~

_"Daddy, daddy. What's wrong? Why won't Ryeowook wake up? Why can't I see him?" The little boy latched on his father's sleeve, hoping for an answer.  
>"Don't worry, Ryeowook's just sleeping. When he wakes up you can see him," There was no other answer his father can give. He cannot tell the innocent boy the truth. 'You're friend is in grave danger.'<br>"Really?" His whole face lit up, like it was Christmas Eve.  
>"Really."<br>"I'm going to play him a lullaby!" At that, the little boy ran towards the nearest exit.  
>"Henry! Come back!" His father followed him out of the hospital.<br>__-Five minutes later-__  
><em>_The sound of Schubert's lullaby echoed throughout the halls of the hospital. Some patients were put to sleep, others wondered if the music came from God. Many people gathered in the hall to see a seven-year-old prodigy playing his violin. Doctors were relieved. Some patients who have been restless have finally found some peace in the music. Happiness and contentment were brought to all, but the prodigy only had a single thought...  
>"Ryeowook, good night."<em>


End file.
